


Broken Reflection

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [14]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Sua mãe um dia lhe disse que quando seus problemas poderiam ser resolvidos com muita luta e fé em Deus. No entanto, ali não havia nenhum Deus."





	Broken Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Postado dia: 14/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"nada tem nexo_  
tudo é apenas  
um reflexo"

**Millôr Fernandes**

Broken reflaction 

[Day 14] Mirror Sex – Sebastian x Ruvik 

Não. 

Ele não estava novamente nesse pesadelo. 

Não. Não. 

 Ao seu redor as paredes do extenso corredor da mansão dos Vitoriano. 

Não. 

Ele se recusava a acreditar que estava dentro daquele terror novamente, vivendo tudo de novo. Como um looping eterno que sua mente perturbada gostava de colocá-lo. Deveria estar acostumado, mas nunca conseguia se acostumar com o frio mortal ao seu redor, a áurea pesada e maligna que o local todo transmitia. 

Estava tudo se repetindo, como um antigo filme de terror. 

Sua mãe um dia lhe disse que quando seus problemas poderiam ser resolvidos com muita luta e fé em Deus. No entanto, ali não havia nenhum Deus.  

Venha... 

Ele olhou para frente, no largo corredor, se negava a prosseguir, se negava a abrir as portas e revelar as paredes de tijolos desgastados lhe tampando qualquer rota de saída, mas algo estava errado. Tinha algo de diferente ali.  

Deu o seu primeiro passo, fazendo o som de seu sapato contra o chão de madeira velha e solta, ecoarem, aquele tinha sido o primeiro gatilho para que um grito gutural fosse escutado atrás de si e seu cérebro mandar adrenalina para seu corpo, para disparar a correr, e foi o que ele fez. 

Não ousou olhar para trás, mas escutava os passos desordenados e rápidos atrás de si, estava se cansado, não iria conseguir. As portas começaram a se abrir e fechar, revelando monstros e atrocidades, que emitiam sons agoniantes, estralos irritadiços, mas não era isso que lhe desesperava.  

O que o mais desesperava era aquele corredor, com quadros e portas que lhe cercavam, nunca ter um fim. Ou parecia não ter fim, sentia seus músculos começarem a doer e reclamar pelo esforço pesado sobre si. Quando o corredor pareceu ter fim, bem na parede tinha um espelho, ele parou de correr. 

Respiração ofegante, seus pulmões doíam, suas pernas tremiam. Os passos atrás de si pararam, e tudo ficou em um silêncio, parecia que ele era o único ali, ele o seu reflexo, ele podia ver que atrás de si estava apenas a escuridão.  

Parecia que alguém tinha lhe dado um soco no estomago enquanto visualizava o seu reflexo no espelho. Falha, derrota, miséria, dor.... Decepção. Ele fechou os punhos, se entregando a cada palavra dita. Não era uma mentira. 

- Isso... Se entregue. - Ele olhou para frente, encontrando seu reflexo com o olhar vazio. - Tudo a sua volta desmorona, por que você simplesmente não acaba com isso? - Sebastian tremeu, sua mão se moveu sozinha, seu reflexo comandava seus movimentos, o reflexo levou a mão até o coldre, puxando a arma e levando-a para a própria cabeça. 

Sebastian fazia tudo como se ele fosse o reflexo, ele tremia, à medida que a amar se aproximava de sua cabeça, ele não sabia o que fazer, mas não aceitava isso. Não. 

- Tudo isso acabaria, logo... Rápido. - Disse o reflexo, Sebastian fechou os olhos, e gritou o mais alto possível. Papai... Seu olhar se abriu, e o gatilho foi puxado, mas o único som escutado foi o vidro se rompendo, e uma risada sua maligna vinda dela. - Tolo.... 

Ele caiu de joelhos, de frente ao espelho quebrado, escutou passos lentos, vindos atrás de si, mas ele não se importava mais. Lágrimas já caiam, cansado, sentia-se derrotado ali. Preso para sempre em um universo de pesadelos. 

- Então é isso - A voz grave o fez tremer, ele pegou a arma e se virou com tudo, encontrando Ruvik, os olhos claros e sem vida do homem que lhe trouxe pesadelos sem fim. - que se passa na sua cabeça. - Ele continuou se aproximando, Sebastian se levantou indo para trás. 

- Não se aproxime. - Ruvik continuou se aproximando, ignorando as palavras do policial, que encontrou suas costas na parede e atirou inutilmente, o outro desviou como um raio. 

Sua cabeça se chocou contra o vidro atrás de si, e sentiu as mãos em seu pescoço, o apertando, tirando o ar de seus pulmões. Ele levou a mão até o pulso dele, segurando, sua arma estava em algum lugar no chão, seus olhos estavam fechados, lutando para sobreviver. 

- E mesmo assim, você luta. - Ruvik disse, afrouxando o aperto, fazendo Sebastian abrir os olhos, estavam em agora em uma sala toda espelhada. - Isso me irrita. - Ele derrubou o policial, segurando seu braço atrás de seu corpo, impedindo-o que se movesse. – Quero que veja o quão patético você é. 

- O que você está fazendo? - Ruvik levou as mãos para a calça dele, tirando o botão da casa e abaixando o zíper, puxando a calça logo em seguida. - Não. Não. - Ele se remexeu tentando sair do agarre do outro, mas a força que era investida contra si, era enorme, inumana.  

- Olhe para você, Seb. - O homem fechou os olhos com força se negando. Então seu cabelo foi puxado com força, seus olhos se abriram fitando seu reflexo e a de Ruvik. - Logo, isso tudo acaba.  

Ele sentiu seu corpo se rasgando ao meio, o outro forçava-se contra si, ele gritou, desesperado, sentindo cada parte de seu copo queimar, ele retraiu desesperado, causando um gemido prazeroso por parte de seu violentador. O outro só parou quando teve seu membro totalmente dentro do outro. 

- Eu vou me mover.  

- Nã-- Sua voz morreu quando o outro se moveu, iniciando movimentos bruscos sobre o outro, Sebastian fechou os olhos, se negando a ver aquilo. 

Ruvik se satisfazia com o desespero do outro, a raiva e a dor. Sua mão livre foi levada dos fios para o membro dele, estimulando-o. Sebastian não podia acreditar, ele mordeu o lábio inferior. 

- Seu corpo não mente.  

- Só termine logo. - Sebastian rosnou, fazendo Ruvik sorrir de canto, ele não queria acabar tão rápido assim, mas não tinha muito tempo para perder com o outro. 

Sebastian arfou, sentindo dor e prazer, ele tentava se concentrar em outras coisas, longes dali, mas Ruvik fazia questão de fazê-lo voltar para a situação atual deles. Mordendo em seu pescoço e fazendo verter sangue, ou arranha-lo em sua cintura. Investindo mais fundo e forte, enquanto o masturbava. 

O policial escutou o outro grunhir, ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez, sentindo algo quente em si. Não. Ele tremeu, se sentiu ser solto, mas nada fez, gemeu baixo sentindo-o ainda o masturbando até atingir seu ápice. Ele sentiu seu corpo doer, e ele gemeu dolorido quando o outro se aproximou e pegou seus fios com brusquidão.  

- Não deveria se atormentar, quando estou aqui para isso? - Sebastian abriu os olhos encontrando o espelho logo a sua frente, os olhos claros frios o fitando através do espelho.  

A insanidade trasbordava de todo o ser que havia nele, e por um momento ele se viu afogando naquela insanidade, pronto para se deixar levar por aquela maré, e se perder por completo. Não por prazer, mas como um jeito de pagar todos os seus pecados, todas as suas falhas e culpas. Ruvik sorriu de canto e lambeu a lateral do rosto do outro.  

- Sua mente é minha perdição. - Disse o outro, Sebastian fechou os olhos, como em uma batalha perdida. 

Papai... 

Os olhos de Sebastian se abriram rapidamente e ele se sentou ofegante, levando a mão ao rosto, se assustou com o toque suave em seu braço. Os olhos de sua filha o encontraram, um sonho... Um sonho terrível. Tinha pesadelos como aqueles que se esquecia totalmente do que aconteceu a dois anos atrás. 

- Está tudo bem papai, aqui não tem monstros. - Disse a garota com calma, o homem sentiu seus olhos marejarem.  

- É eu sei, pequena. - Ela se aproximou, deitando com ele. 

- Vou ficar aqui para que os monstros irem embora. - O homem sorriu para ela e deixou a pequena se ajeitar na cama. 

Ele esperou ela adormecer para poder se deixar chorar lentamente, eram noites como aquela que se esquecia de que as coisas tinham acontecido, de que vacilava em sua própria redenção, ele poderia ter feito mais, poderia ter tirado Mary de onde estava. Queria ela ao seu lado... 

Sua filha estava errada, não haviam monstros ali, mas ela não sabia que as mentes humanas podem se tornar tão monstruosas quanto aquelas que eles viram. Em alguns minutos ele apagou juntamente com sua filha. 

Um tanto próximo, na esquina, a figura de capuz branco estava ali, fitando a movimentação do apartamento. A aparência andrógena marcada pela terrível feição, estava a espreita. Deu um sorriso de canto.  

- Espero que tenha dito seu olá, Leslie. - Relatou sozinho e cominhou para longe dali, sumindo no horizonte.  

. 

. 

[End Day 14]


End file.
